They're Only 30 years apart
by Mykerinos
Summary: Megan falls in love with the most nonlove teacher you could ever imagine: Snape. How will she deal with it? And how will he? LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. First day at Hogwarts

THEY'RE ONLY 30 YEARS APART....  
  
Chapter One - First day at Hogwarts  
  
First I want to say that I'm not a really good English writer, but I hope you understand the plot. I know some people are born to flame, but if you don't, then please be honest, and tell me what you think. Thank you!!  
  
Oh, of course I do not own any of these things, except for the story, Chris and Megan. You can use her if you want, but I doubt that :) But of course, if you want to thank somebody, thank JK Rowling! Without her this fanfic and many others wouldn't be possible. Have fun.  
  
Maybe some characters are a little bit out of character, like Ginny, but she won't play a big part in the story, so please don't mention that. I hope I've helt the other characters the same.  
  
~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~~__~~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~  
  
  
  
Megan woke up of the ringing of her alarm. It was not even 6 O Clock, but she immediately felt a happy feeling, and knew exactly what it was. Today was going to be her first day at Hogwarts!! She was really excited, and she quickly dressed. Then she ran to her parentsroom. "MOM, DAD, IT'S MORNING!!" She opened the curtains, but it was for no use as the sun wasn't set yet. Her mother groaned, and her father turned on his other side. Finally they had to stood up, because nobody can sleep trough the excited yelling of a girl (yeah, of course YOU can, rebel). Megan was still running trough the room, and she knew she was really acting like a little child, but she didn't care. Starting from today she was going to do everything she never believed: Cast spells, curse people she didn't like and even flying on a broom!! Her parents were both muggle, and when she got that letter they first thought about a stupid joke. But when they got another letter, brought by a owl, they had to respond. So not long after that Megan had bought a wand, magic books, an owl, and some other stuff she had never seen before.  
  
It had been quiet a shock to see all those magicians doing spells like it's nothing. Would Megan be able to do the same thing over a few months? So many questions were rushing into her head. Would she find some nice friends on her new school? How shall we being teached? Does all of the pupils are being this nervous? How come she never heard about Hogwarts before? Since she had seen those magiciens she hadn't doubt about the existence of the school.  
  
"Hogwarts express.... Platform 9¾.... Where the heck is that?" Megan asked herself. Her parents weren't with her, because Megan thought that was childish. And so she was standing to platform 9. She had searched the whole station, but couldn't find it. Just when she started to despair, she saw a group heading to her. She saw they had the same stuff as she did, so they walked to them. "Excuse me, are you going to Hogwarts too?"  
  
A boy with red hair nodded. A girl, also red haired, jumped forward. "Are you going too? Hogwarts is great."  
  
"I hope... Where can I find platform 9¾?"  
  
Another boy grinned. "You're just as Muggle-thinking as Harry was. Right Harry?"  
  
The boy, probably named Harry, grinned too. "You have to go trough the wall between platform 9 and 10." he said.  
  
Megan's eyes grow big. "What do you mean? Going TROUGH the wall?"  
  
"That's right! I'll show you!"  
  
Harry prepared, and then ran to the wall. Megan expected to hear a bang or something, but she just saw Harry disappear. The girl looked to Megan. "That was cool, huh? Why don't you try it? Just run!"  
  
Megan looked to the girl, and then to wall. "I-I don't know.." she said.  
  
The girl looked disappointed. "Oh, come on! Let's go together then!"  
  
That was quiet respectable. If they would crush to the wall, she wouldn't be alone. She could live with that. She nodded, and she muttered "okay.". She grabbed her stuff together, and looked to the girl. "What's your name?" the girl asked.  
  
"Megan Reynolds."  
  
"Alright Megan, I'm Ginny Weasly. Here we go!"  
  
From that moment everythings went pretty fast. She wasn't thinking clearly anymore, and could only think about what Ginny said: Just run! So she did, closed her eyes, and kept on running. Suddenly she felt a strange feeling, like she was falling, but it disappeared straight away before she could scream, and when she opened her eyes she was standing on a busy platform, with the strangest train she had ever seen. Ginny had to laugh because of the look on Megan's face. Megan was bumped away by another red haired boy. "Sorry," she muttered, and walked forwards. The train was huge, and the people who were walking around were absolutely very strange to Megan. Suddenly her eye fell on a group of 3 boys, who were badgering a boy. "Who are that?" she asked to Ginny.  
  
"Malfoy and his gang."  
  
"Is Malfoy his first name??"  
  
Ginny laughed. "No, of course not. His name is Draco Malfoy. The other are crabbe and goyle. They're the slaves of Malfoy." Ginny looked irritating. "They're always being mean to everyone. I hope you don't belong to slytherin, that's where they are in. Shall we search for a seat?"  
  
Megan nodded again, and followed Ginny to a compartment where the other boys were to. "Megan, this is Ron Weasly, my brother, this is Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter. Dudes, meet Megan."  
  
"Hey Megan, is this your first year?" Ron asked.  
  
She nodded. "Which year are you in?"  
  
"5th already. I'm wondering who's going to give us DaDa this year!"  
  
"Oh, will there be a new one?" Megan asked.  
  
"Yeah, for the 5th year.... Will Dumbledore give the job to Snape this year?"  
  
Ron looked to Harry. He shrugs his shoulders. "I really don't know. I hope he will, maybe Snape is being so cold because he doesn't like teaching potions. Maybe he'll be totally different teaching DaDa."  
  
Hermione shaked her head. "I doubt that. He's mean, and he'll always be mean."  
  
"Oe!!" Ron said. "You finally have a reverse to a teacher??"  
  
"Oh come on Ron!" Hermione said. "I don't hate the guy, I just say he's not my favourite."  
  
"Who is, then?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Finally something you don't know. Shouldn't you search into your books for the answer now? I mean, that's what you always do!"  
  
"Ron-" Harry said.  
  
Hermione angrily looked to the other side. Grinny turned to Megan. "Pleasant, huh?"  
  
Then the door opened, and the face of the boy named Draco appeared.  
  
"Ah, Ginny! I see you've lowered yourself to first years already?"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Ginny said.  
  
"Ah," Draco said again. "And there we've got mudblood too!"  
  
Megan looked to Ginny. "What's a mudblood?"  
  
Ginny wanted to say to be quiet, but Draco heared it anyway.  
  
"That's a wizard with muggle parents. I think it's TERRIBLE to be a mudblood. I would kill myself if I was.. You really didn't know that? Then you must be a mudblood yourself, aren't you?"  
  
"Er.... What are muggles?"  
  
Draco's face cleared up. "You don't even know what a muggle is?? MAN! That's a non-wizard, for your information."  
  
"Oh, well, then I must be a mudblood. But it's not that bad, really."  
  
Draco laughed. "Not that bad? Are you serious? You'll soon be shown the difference between mudbloods like you and full wizards like me. But I'm leaving this compartment now, because I don't want to be infected with those mudbloods bacteria."  
  
He closed the door again, and Ron sighed. "Don't mention him, he's just a loser who thinks he's better than everybody else."  
  
After informing Megan about the good and bad sides of Hogwarts, the cool and not so cool teachers, the houses, the trio's adventures, and even the food, they heard a message. "We're almost to the station, please change clothes, and sit down. Thank you."  
  
So they did, and not much later they were standing on the platform.  
  
"First years this way!!" they heard a woman screaming.  
  
"I suppose you have to go that way, I'll catch you later at the ceremonie!!" Ginny called, and she pushed Megan towards the group which had gathered around the woman. She saw a pretty nervous girl standing next to her. "Hi!" the girl said. "Exciting huh?"  
  
Megan nodded. The girl, named Chris Avron, started talking about everything and nothing and Megan felt relieved when they could see Hogwarts, and everybody had to be silence. The beautiful sight of Hogwarts towers and the twinkling of the lake felt really familiar. They were lead into the castle, and into a great hall. There were very large tables, and she saw Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione waving. She waved back, but her smile disappeared when she saw the cold look of Draco Malfoy. The large group first years was being placed against the wall. She then suddenly heard an awful singing. When Megan asked who was singing that bad, Chris pointed at a hat. Megan first thought that she was dreaming, but the hat was really singing. When it finally stopped, the lady who had lead her to the school stand up. "When I say your name, you can step forwards and take a seat." she said.  
  
"Avron, Sascha!"  
  
The girl walked to the stool, sat down and Ms McGonagall put the hat on her head. A short silence fell, and then the hat shouted: "Hufflepuff!"  
  
Everybody applaused, and the girl walked to the table.  
  
Prof McGonagall went on.  
  
"Arenkin, Irec!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Atrem, Karl!"  
  
"Gryffindor!!"  
  
"Avron, Chris!"  
  
Chris jumped up, and walked to the stool, very nervously. She sat down, and even before the hat was being put on her head, it shouted: "Ravenclaw!!", like it didnt want to be put on her head.  
  
More people were being sorted, and then Prof McGonagall finally arrived at the R.  
  
"Megan Reynolds!"  
  
Megan walked to the hat and sat down, trying not to look nervous. But that was very hard, as the hat didn't say a thing.  
  
Everybody hold his breath. Time went on. "Please, sort me..." Megan whispered after 30 seconds. "Please..."  
  
"Yeah, I'm busy," she heard a voice. "But it's very hard. Ravenclaw would be good, but Slytherin might have some people you like. Hm... Difficult. What do YOU think?"  
  
"Er.. Me? I don't really care, but please sort me!"  
  
"Oh, well, okay. In that case, RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Megan was relieved that she was sorted anyway, and so she walked to the table where Chris was sitting too.  
  
"Alright! I knew you would be in Ravenclaw! You really have the spirit of a Ravenclaw!!" she yelled. "But why did it took him so long?"  
  
"He didn't knew where to sort me: Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Then he chose Ravenclaw."  
  
"He doubted between Ravenclaw and Slytherin? Thank god you're in Ravenclaw!! I wouldn't like be sorted in Slytherin at all. Almost all of the deatheaters were in Slytherin!"  
  
"Death-what?" Megan asked.  
  
"Gee, you have to learn a lot about this magic world! Death eaters are the followers of You-Know-Who."  
  
"No, I don't know who. Who?"  
  
Chris was very shocked. "You don't even know THAT! Oh my... You-Know-Who is -sorry, WAS- the strongest and most powerful wizard on earth. That wouldn't be such a problem, if he was on the good side...."  
  
"Oh, so he isn't?"  
  
"No, he isn't at all. He's the worst wizard on earth. He and his followers killed a lot of people who weren't on his side. Even if you were, your life wasn't sure. You-Know-Who lost his power when he tried to curse a baby, Harry Potter."  
  
"Harry Potter? But... He didn't tell me!"  
  
"No of course he didn't, stupid! His both parents died, because of You-Know- Who. And now they say he has risen again."  
  
"Is You-Know-Who his real name?"  
  
"No, but I'm not going to tell you his real name. Everybody fears it."  
  
"Oh, come on! It won't do you any harm!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh, sorry for asking... Hey, Dumbledore wants to say something!"  
  
She was right. Everybody was sorted, and Dumbledore stood up, and asked everybody to be silence.  
  
"Welcome, everybody! Before we're going to eat this delicious meal, I want to say a few things. I hope you'll feel home, and feel welcome. The dark forest is still forbidden, so don't visit it, unless you want a pretty dangerous monster on your back. This year the Quidditch cup will be given away again, and don't forget about the battle between the houses." Dumbledore looked at Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I don't mean REAL battles, of course. And now a subject you all will be very curious to. The history of our Defend Against the Dark Arts isn't really good."  
  
Everything fell really silent now, as Dumbledore expected.  
  
"I won't spin around it. This time I wanted to be sure that you all will get good lessons, from the right person. And who else could possibly do it......"  
  
He coughed, to break the silence. Then he went on.  
  
"better than..... ME!"  
  
~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~  
  
Okay, this is the first part!! I must confess, not much romance in this one. Actually, NO romance in this one, not even Snape's name.... But I promise it will in the later parts. I really don't know when that part will come.... But I'll write it as soon as possible. Please be a TRUE READER, and REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think!! Give me your tips, your advice! Tell me I shouldn't write English fics, if that makes you happy. BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
If you want some pictures of Snape, then visit http://www.geocities.com/snapepictures . Pictures of your favourite: SEVERUS SNAPE!!! Wicked! 


	2. Crazy thoughts

THEY'RE ONLY 30 YEARS APART....  
  
Chapter two - Crazy thoughts  
  
Alright! Second chapter! The first tokens of romance are getting a grip on the main character... Okay, it's not really romance yet.. Sorry for that, I know I promised... Just give me some more time, k?  
  
I still do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters....  
  
Few words to my reviewers of the first chapter:  
  
Of course I don't think Snape is 40 years old :) I think I was a little bit overreacting again when I made up the title.  
  
Hey, you're right there, I really have an abundance of dialogue! I didn't really notice that... I'll try to follow your advice (from now on, I'm half a way the chapter now ^^).  
  
~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~  
  
There was a lot of commotion when Dumbledore announced that. The whole hall seemed to be shocked, and only a few teachers clapped their hands. Then everybody started talking to each other.  
  
"Is he kidding?" A blond boy asked to a girl.  
  
The girl nodded. "He must be. You-Know-Who has risen again, and Dumbledore REALLY has to protect us. He MUST be kidding!"  
  
"I don't think he is," another boy said. "He seems to be very serious. Otherwise, it must be a very sick joke."  
  
The girl jumped up. "I won't take this! Dumbledore is to important to do such a job!! I WON'T TAKE THIS AT ALL!"  
  
Dumbledore remained silence. "I see this is quiet a shock to all of you. Please trust me, I promise you I know what I'm doing. I've got nothing left to say. So let us eat."  
  
He snapped his fingers, and the tables were filled with fine looking meals. Now Megan realized she wasn't really hungry. Her stomach was full of nerves. And why was everyone acting this nervous too? They hadn't been sorted this year. That You-Know-Who must be very famous. Better said; infamous. Most of the other students ate neither. They were only talking about Dumbldore and his new 'job'. First Megan tried to listen, but after a while she stopped doing that, because it was pretty clear to her that they didn't like Dumbledore's decision. After the meal the first years were being led to their rooms. Chris immediately came to Megan. "Tomorrow's first lesson will be charms! I've read..."  
  
"Good night Chris." Megan interrupted her.  
  
"Er.. Good night."  
  
Megan wasn't tired at all, but she didn't want Chris to talk to her all night. Even though Megan wasn't really tired, the magic and greatness of the castle made her fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up!" Chris said. "You'll be late!!"  
  
Megan opened her eyes, but closed them directly when she looked into the morning sun.  
  
"Come on!!" Chris tried again.  
  
"Yeahyeah, why couldn't you wake me earlier? Maybe then I wouldn't rush."  
  
Chris looked at Megan. "Listen girl," she said irritating. "I'm not your mother, I'm not your alarm. I'm just a friend. You should be happy that I woke you anyway."  
  
Megan came out of bed. She was right. She should have taken her alarm. But her sleep was so refreshing. She quickly dressed herself, got her books, her feather, her ink and some other stuff. Then she ran to Chris, who was waiting impatiently.  
  
"There you are, at last. Now we've only got 2 minutes left. I suppose you don't know where the classroom is?"  
  
Megan stared at the ground. Of course she didn't. Then she looked up again. "Please tell me you DO know!"  
  
Chris sighed. "Of course I do! I've studied the school map over hundred times! Follow me."  
  
They ran to the classroom, and for Megan it was the most interesting lesson she had ever followed. When the bell rang she felt so happy, that she even didn't care how much Chris was talking to her. She even answered and agreed everything Chris said.  
  
"Ow, we're having Potions now. I'm very curious to the teacher, Snape. They say it's a real bully, and really mean to everybody who's not in his house, Slytherin. He's the Head of Slytherin, you know."  
  
Megan nodded. She was curious too. Harry wasn't really optimistic about him, and the others weren't too.  
  
"When do we have DaDa?" she asked Chris.  
  
"Er... Tomorrow."  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm very inquisitive to that too. Everybody is so embarrassed about it, I wonder what's so strange. Yeahyeah, it's probably very logical." she added when she saw the look on Chris' face.  
  
They had arrived at the Potions dungeon. Megan noticed everything was very dark. Chris and Megan sat down, and she wondered where the Potion's teacher was. She saw a dark shadow approaching. He stepped forward, but she still couldn't see his face.  
  
"All get your stuff and books on your tables." a cold voice said. It came from the shadow. "We're starting with a very simple potion today. I will tell you straight away, if you can't make this, you'll screw up every other potion. Then you're hopeless. The potion is on page 32 of your book 'Potions and their basics'. Hurry."  
  
Not even a introduction. Not even a welcome. Not even showing his face. Megan stared at the darkness, and didn't notice that every other student was unpacking their stuff and ingredients.  
  
She was being frightened by the shadow moving forward. Now she could see his face. His pale skin was in contrast to his black, greasy hair and his dark clothes. She was frightened again when he looked to her.  
  
"What does you make feel better than the rest, that you can do nothing?" he said with his severe voice.  
  
Megan felt a lump in her throat. "I'm sorry Professor.." she said, and quickly unpacked her books.  
  
"I can see you're not sorry at all. You just say that because you think that will satisfy me. Let me tell you one thing: It won't. If you count all the times children had stole my time with stupid things like this, it would be more than a whole full week. A full week, Miss Reynolds."  
  
Megan was surprised he knew her name already. Would he know all of the names? Anyways, it would be better is she would just shut up. Snape didn't seem to tolerate much. Hmz. Like she cared. Yes she cared! Well, she'd better continue the potion.  
  
"What page are we?" she whispered to Chris. But she could have sworn that Snape had heard it anyway, because he looked at her again, irritating.  
  
Megan was a little bit confused, and so she didn't make much of her potion. It was supposed to be a simple medicin against headaches. The potion of Chris was hell green, but Megan's was dark. She looked back to some other students, and saw they were green too. Alright, time to start panic now. What had she done wrong? What could she possibly had done wrong?? She looked around again, and was relieved to see she wasn't the only one who had a problem. The potion of the boy before her was red, and Snape walked to him.  
  
"Why are you being so stupid?" he said to him. "Haven't you read the instructions? Let me help you."  
  
Megan smothered a smile. Snape helping? Even though this was her first lesson, she could not imagine Snape being nice.  
  
"What if you write this part of the page 10 times over. Then you'll probably won't do it wrong in the future. And 5 points from Ravenclaw."  
  
Megan had to confess that that wasn't a relieve, and she felt sick. Snape looked at the potion of the one next to the boy, which was green, and nodded. Then he looked at Megan's potion.  
  
His eyes grow big, and then he squeezed them together.  
  
"What have you done with this?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I just did what I've read in the book."  
  
"No, you didn't. What do you've added? Tell me all the things!"  
  
"Er.. A toad, the eyeball of a frog, some seaweed, a crustacean and a little bit of this.." She pointed at a plastic bag with blue colored sand in it.  
  
"Don't you know it's name?" Snape asked. Megan sighed. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? He knew the name of it, she didn't. Now what? Guess the name? Or just say she didn't know the answer? She couldn't choose, so she didn't say a word.  
  
"Well???" Snape asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Really? Why doesn't that surprise me?"  
  
"I can't help it!" Megan said. It was true. She was a mudblood, as Malfoy would call it. She didn't know much about this world of magic.  
  
"Really?" Snape said again. "You heard what I said to that boy here? The same to you. Plus 5 more points from Ravenclaw for not knowing the answer." When he said that some classmates sighed. Their second lesson, and they had losed 15 points already!  
  
Snape placed the potion back to the table, and then walked away. Megan sighed again. Harry and the others were right. Snape was mean. On the other side, he WAS right. She was stupid, and she didn't know what she did in the potion anyway. But did this mean she would screw up all of the other potions? No way! Just the nerves, next time it will go better. The lesson went on, slowly, but then finally the bell rang. Megan jumped up, and threw her stuff back into her bag. She decided to wait for Chris in the hall. Fortunately she came out right after Megan did. "Next time you'd better ask me for advice!" Chris said to Megan. "Now you have to write that whole part...."  
  
"Yeah well, just a little set back. I promise you, and myself, that I will do my best from now on!"  
  
Chris laughed. "Alright! Now let's go to our next lesson!"  
  
The rest of the day seemed to flow by. Megan's thoughts weren't by the lessons. All the day she thought about that interesting Potion lesson, and she didn't know why. She was relieved when the last bell rang, and she went to her room immediately to overthink everything. Chris went to the room too, but she wanted to make her homework. Megan had a strange feeling she had felt only once before; the day when her had been told that her grandfather hadn't died just because he was old. He had been killed. Her mother had told her that, right after she had got the letter of Hogwarts. "Killed by words," her mother told her. "I was there too. They were evil, they were very evil. Granddad was a wizard too, just like you. I hoped you wouldn't be.... But you are."  
  
"What do you mean with words?? I don't get it! You told me he died because all old people die!!" Megan cried.  
  
"Please, listen. Wizards DO excist. They are here everywhere. Granddad was a wizard, me and your dad aren't, but you ARE. But there are evil wizards too. Very evil. One of those evil wizards has killed your granddad, 3 years before you was born."  
  
That situation had impressed her much. Just like the Potions lesson. But why? And why is everybody thinking so bad about Snape? He was right to blame her. She wasn't with her thoughts by the lesson, and she screwed up that potion. She would have done the same if she was the teacher. What what she rambling? Like she cared about all this. Of course she did!! Megan let herself fall on her bed. Why was everything so confusing? On her normal school she was punished many times because of being rude to teachers, or just dreaming away during lessons. She knew what to do.  
  
"Chris, when is the next time we'll have Potions?"  
  
"Er.. Tomorrow, the last hour. Why?"  
  
"Oh, just interested. And I have to write that page, you know."  
  
"I see. You'd better hurry then."  
  
Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would show her REAL person to Snape and all of her classmates. She wasn't a wimp. She wasn't somebody who would let everything come, and let everybody do everythings. She had her own opinion. Megan sighed. Chris was right, she had to write those stupid pages. She got her parchments, and started writing. After an hour she had finished it. That went fast, she thought by herself. She looked at her watch, and saw it was almost dinnertime. She stood up, and walked out. Then she remembered she didn't exactly know where the Great Hall was. Ask Chris? No, she would find out herself. Megan walked, downstairs, trough a hall, and the farther she walked, the better she knew she would get lost. When she had arrived in a hall that she definitely not knew, she stood still. "Where am I?" she asked herself. "Where do I have to go?"  
  
She regret she didn't ask Chris. Why was she being so opinionated? Megan looked around, and decided to go back as far as she knew. Suddenly she heard footsteps. She heard her heart beat, and wanted to hide, but she was frozen (not literal ^^). Footsteps were coming close. Megan realised she had to do something, so she ran, ran to the wrong direction....  
  
"What are you doing in this part of the castle, Miss Reynolds?" a sharp voice asked which she recognised immediately. Snape appeared in front of her.  
  
"I was looking for the Great Hall... But I think I'm lost..."  
  
Snape walked forward with a very piercing look. "I'll give you some more time to think of a better excuse."  
  
Megan's brains were working with full ability. What did he wanted her to say? That she came here on purpose?  
  
"I really am lost.." Megan tried not to look guilty.  
  
"20 points from Ravenclaw! And you'd better don't come here again."  
  
Megan sighed again. Snape wanted to walk away, but she still didn't know which direction to choose. "Could you show me the way to the Great Hall?"  
  
Snape looked up. He looked like he was going to curse her, but then he muttered something, and told her to follow him. He walked, and Megan followed, and noticed that Snape walked very fast. Was he in a hurry? Hmz, she'd better didn't ask. Megan tried to save the way in her brains, but it didn't really help. It was a strange place, Hogwarts, Megan considered. Strange people, but kind. Finally they had arrived at the Great Hall. Everybody was eating already, but most of the people noticed the appearence of Snape and the first years. Megan grinned when she saw the astonished faces. Quickly she walked to the table of Ravenclaw. There everybody started to ask questions.  
  
"I was lost." Megan only said, and she looked to the table with teachers.  
  
~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~  
  
Alright, second chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!! Then I'll be thankful for ever :) Okay, not for ever, but I'll be thankful. 


	3. More crazier thoughts

THEY'RE ONLY 30 YEARS APART....  
  
Chapter Three - More crazier thoughts  
  
I still didn't succeed raising the money to buy the rights, so I still do not own the rights..  
  
And I'm not that weak that I'm gonna delete my flames! Hmpf. And Megan is in Ravenclaw, sorry for that, I was a little bit confused with another story... Thanks for telling me, I've fixed it already.  
  
And a Merry Christmas!  
  
~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~__~  
  
It was 6 O clock, morning. Megan was sitting on the table in the Great Hall. She stared, stared to the door. When the door opened Megan hopefully looked up. It was Dumbledore. He walked towards her. "Good morning, Megan," he said.  
  
"Morning Professor."  
  
"Why are you sitting here alone so early?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I came here."  
  
"Do you think you can sleep here?"  
  
Megan laughed. "No, of course not. But I couldn't stand the hearing of all those people who were sleeping."  
  
"Why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
Megan kept silence and just stared at the door.  
  
"I don't know. I kept thinking about..."  
  
"You don't have to tell me. Just know that Madame Pomfrey has got sleep draughts."  
  
Megan nodded. "Why are you so early awake?" Megan asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep too."  
  
"Oh. Okay." She didn't dare to ask why he couldn't sleep.  
  
Dumbledore walked away, and Megan still stared at the door. Time went by, and more and more people were coming into the Hall. Chris came in, and started to talk about her high intellectual dream she had this night. Megan didn't listen. When a delicious meal appeared, she couldn't hold it anymore.  
  
"Where's Snape?" she asked to Chris.  
  
"Bla.. What? I don't know! Why do you ask?" Chris asked astonished.  
  
"He isn't here. Where is he then? Doesn't he has to eat?"  
  
"Maybe he has eaten earlier.. Or maybe he has to do something very important. I don't know. I don't care. Do you?"  
  
Megan muttered something, and quickly changed subject. Megan didn't eat; she didn't feel hungry at all.  
  
The DaDa lesson was great. Megan's thoughts were led to dangerous places, illegal curses and creepy animals. Dumbledore seemed to have a lot of experience with all this. He hadn't give any homework, so everybody was very happy. But Megan's smile faded when she thought about the next lesson. Potions. With a bad feeling she walked in, and got her ingredients and books.  
  
"Your work." Snape said. Megan rushed to get it, but couldn't find it. She nudged her table, and her inkwell fell on the ground. The ink was all over the floor. She gave herself a clap in her face. Why was she acting so clumpy? With a simple spell Chris cleaned the ink. Too bad she can't clean my mind, Megan thought.  
  
"Well, where is it?" Snape asked impatiently.  
  
Megan stopped searching. It wasn't here. It was gone. But she was sure she had brought it with her this morning. Maybe she had lost it on her way.  
  
"I can't find it.."  
  
"What do you mean you can't find it? Are you just lazy, or are you trying me out?"  
  
"No, Professor, really-"  
  
"In that case, you've underrated me. First you screw up a potion, then I find you in the far other part of the castle, and now you haven't done what I told you to? What the hell do you think? That you're better than the rest? That you can do what you want?" His voice was calm, but very cold, and Megan would have liked it more if he would just yell to her.  
  
"I really have done it, Chris saw me doing!"  
  
Chris nodded. "That's right Professor-"  
  
"Did I ask you?" Snape cut her off.  
  
"Come to me after the lesson, then I'll give you a bunch of imposition. Oh, and another 20 points from Ravenclaw, of course."  
  
"Another 20 points?? But it's my fault, you can't punish Ravenclaw for that!" Megan shouted.  
  
Everything fell silence. Nobody in the class was breathing anymore. Megan wanted somebody to laugh, to break this painful silence. She could see Snape thinking of a very mean plan. 100 more points from Ravenclaw. Cleaning the whole castle and it's terrain. Maybe he would curse her.  
  
Snape opened his mouth to say something, but he seemed to change it's mind, so he closed it.  
  
"You there, what was the objective of the potion yesterday?" he asked to a boy instead. Everybody was astonished. No punishment? No threats? Not even telling her to shut up? But Megan was more surprised than all the others. She wanted to say something, thank him, protest. But there was only some brambling. Then suddenly everybody realized Snape had just asked a question. The boy which he asked realized that too.  
  
"Er, right. Curing headache?"  
  
"No, stupid."  
  
"Erm.."  
  
"It was an example of the simplest potion ever."  
  
The lesson went on, but again, Megan's thoughts weren't with it. There had to be a simple explanation about this. Must be. Maybe he was going to take 100 points from Ravenclaw after the lesson. The end of the lesson was closing, and Megan was becoming more and more nervous. Then the bell rang. Megan didn't pack in her stuff, she was pretty sure she had to stay. Chris wished her good luck, and Megan tried to smile. When all the kids were gone, Snape walked to her, but didn't look her in her eyes.  
  
"Go. But if you talk about this, I'll make you feel sorry. Leave now."  
  
Megan didn't understand it.  
  
"No," she said. "Not until you tell me why."  
  
Snape looked even paler than before. "I told you to leave. Not to ask questions. You must be glad I don't punish you."  
  
Megan looked at him, full of unbelief, but then nodded, packed her books and looked back at Snape. He was staring at the ground, pondering. Then Megan ran off. Strange, very strange. She'd better ask Harry, he might know some more about it. After the lessons she quickly ran off. To avoid questions, and to find Harry. She found him in the library.  
  
"Hey, Harry, are you busy?"  
  
"No, not really. Why?"  
  
Megan decided to come to business straight away. She told him what happened this day, and what happened before. Harry's eyes grow big when she told him about Snape leaving her the class without any punishment. "He just let you go? He really did that?"  
  
Megan nodded.  
  
"Strange..."  
  
"Please don't tell anyone else about it!"  
  
Time flew by. During those days Megan discovered she had mixed feelings. Snape made her feel scared, he always had to pick her, she could do nothing good. Maybe it was a pay-back from her second day. On the other side she didn't know what she felt. Well, she knew what she felt, but she didn't want to admit it. It couldn't be possible. Never. In not even thousand years. But it became clearer and clearer. And worse. First she didn't dare to look at him. Then she couldn't even speak to him. Now every time he was around her, she dropped everything, had to cough, and had to go to the toilet. One day, when they were working on a potion and Snape suddenly stand before her, she was frightened to death, and threw her potion up. It landed on Chris' arm, and ugly sores and wounds appeared.  
  
This is nuts, Megan thought. I'm in love with a teacher. This must stop. But what could she do? One thing was sure: She wouldn't tell anybody else about it. They would laugh, make fun of her. Even Chris wouldn't understand her. Megan didn't understand it too. Why?  
  
~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~__~  
  
Hm, this was shorter than the others, but don't sue me. I just wanted to save "the confession" for the next part. That will be the title of the next chapter. I'm starting with it straight away. And don't forget to review!! 


	4. The Confession

THEY'RE ONLY 30 YEARS APART....  
  
Chapter four - The Confession  
  
I still do not own Harry Potter....  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~__~_~_~__~_~_~  
  
This must stop. This must come to an end. Everything was becoming to complicated. She had to talk about it. But she couldn't discuss it with one of her friends. So the only person who had the right to know it, was Snape himself. That's what Megan decided to do, tomorrow, straight after the lesson. She knew it would take a lot of courage, but she didn't want to think of the terrible things that might happen.  
  
Just like the first time Snape told her to stay behind, she was very nervous. When all of her classmates were gone, she walked to his desk. Snape was reading some stuff.  
  
"Professor, I've got some things to say." She said.  
  
"Can't you say that another time?" he said, not looking up from his desk.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then, hurry, because I'm very busy as you might see."  
  
"Okay. I. I know this might sound strange, but. Professor, I'm in love with you."  
  
Megan could see a little shock going trough him, but that was all. He just went on with his work.  
  
"If that's all, you can leave now." He said. Megan was surprised first, but she recovered, and wouldn't just let this be it. "I mean it. I'm in love with you."  
  
Snape sighed. "Most of the children your age are falling in love. That's called the puberty." His voice was very calm and kill. "Ask Madame Pomfrey for more information. Now please go, I said I'm very busy."  
  
"I don't care if it's the puberty, I know what I'm feeling. And I'm in love with you." She was sounding just as calm, but Megan felt not that down-to- earth.  
  
"Leave, Miss Reynolds." His voice was broken, but Megan didn't stop.  
  
"I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you. I'm-In- Love-With-You."  
  
Snape now stood up, and his face was colder than ever. "Now listen to me," he said, trying to control himself. "You don't know me. Just be glad you don't know me. If you knew me, you would beg you wouldn't know me. Hardly anybody knows me."  
  
"I do." A voice said. It was Dumbledore, standing in the door opening. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked to Snape, which nodded. Megan nodded too, and walked past Dumbledore, which smiled friendly. He closed the door, and for a moment Megan didn't know what to do. Then she bends to the door. "You shouldn't do this," a little voice in her head told her.  
  
"Yes you should," another said. Megan's curiosity won.  
  
"Seems like you've got a new admirer, Severus!" she heard Dumbledore say.  
  
"That's not funny, Albus," Snape said. "That's not funny at all."  
  
"You're still feeling guilty, aren't you?" Dumbledore said.  
  
A silence fell, which Dumbledore considered as a 'yes'.  
  
"We're living in the present, Severus. Not in the future and certainly not in the past. What happened, happened. I've told you this over thousand times."  
  
Snape still kept silence. Dumbledore sighed, and for Megan it was time to ran off. She quickly ran to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Now thoughts were rushing trough her head. She did it. She told him. It was a relieve, that's for sure. But what was that suppose to mean? What did Snape feel guilty about? Should she ask Dumbledore? No, then he would know she had eavesdropped their conversation. But he had eavesdropped her conversation too!! That was pretty cheeky, by the way. Now what could she do? Nothing. And so she did.  
  
Next day, after class, Megan was sitting in the library, with Chris. They saw Malfoy and his gang coming in. Chris sighed. "What's HE doing in the library?" she said.  
  
Megan shrugged her shoulders. Probably to bore some first years. She was right. Malfoy walked to the table where Chris and Megan were sitting, and without asking he grabbed the piece of parchment where Chris was working on. She tried to grab it back, but Draco pulled it away and read it.  
  
"Hm, interesting!" he said. "When did Sir Agauston von Sevander die? Wow, I remember I had to learn that 4 years ago! But it's not 1696, it's 1784. You've been working on this for a long time, haven't you?"  
  
Chris didn't say a thing, but only gave him a very deadly look.  
  
"Well, if you don't answer, I suppose you don't care. Then I'll burn it-"  
  
"Give it back." Megan said.  
  
Malfoy's eyes grow big. Megan knew what he was thinking. A first years mudblood commanding HIM, a fourth years Slytherin? He kept silence, and threw the parchment back on the table, still looking at Megan. Slowly he walked around her, and Crabbe and Goyle were following him. Then before she knew, he had grabbed something else from the table. A shock went trough her. Her diary! Megan stood up, and her chair felt.  
  
"Give it back!!" she yelled. Please, she thought. Don't open it!! Megan nervously looked for somebody to help. Chris was gone. She looked back to Malfoy again, which had opened the clasp.  
  
"STOP THAT!" she yelled again, and pulled her wand. Malfoy looked at her.  
  
"What spell are you going to use? Lumos?" he laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Accio!" The diary flew out Draco's hands, and Megan catched it. Draco laughed, and picked his wand too.  
  
"Is that all you're going to do? Accio!!" The diary flew back again.  
  
"Accio!"  
  
"ACCIO!"  
  
"Accio!"  
  
"Accio diary! Accio wand!" Draco said, and both things flew to him. He gave the wand to Crabbe, and the opened the diary again.  
  
"I don't understand why I'm acting so strange." he said with a sweet voice. Then he laughed. "You're not only acting strange, you ARE strange!" Megan's face turned red, and she ran to him. He pulled it away again, and this made Megan angrier.  
  
"LAST TIME MALFOY! GIVE IT BACK!" she yelled again. Draco started to laugh hysterical, and Megan now exploded. She gave him a powerful punch in his stomach, and Draco's laughing went into a scream. Then she kicked him to his hollow of his knee, and he fell on the ground. She quickly grabbed her diary, and her wand from a surprised Crabbe. Then she was frightened by that angry voice.  
  
"Miss Reynolds, I saw that!!"  
  
She turned around, and saw Snape standing next to Chris, who was looking very guilty.  
  
"40 points from Ravenclaw! And you'll hear more about this. Crabbe, Goyle, bring Malfoy to the hospital wing."  
  
Then he walked away. Chris ran to Megan.  
  
"I'm so sorry Megan!" she said, almost cried. "I was looking for somebody to help, so I yelled for help, and then Snape appeared out of nowhere, and he commanded me to tell me what was wrong! So I did, and when we came in we saw you kicking Malfoy.... I'm so sorry!!"  
  
Megan nodded. Chris could be so stupid.  
  
"It was my fault too. I shouldn't attack him."  
  
"Why not? It was just HIS fault, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now let's go finish our homework."  
  
  
  
Megan ran out the castle, into the coldness. Because of the rain you couldn't see her tears. But they were there. The storm was blowing the sand to Megan's legs. The sky was dark. Megan felt dizzy, and fell on the ground. Everything went black.....  
  
Megan woke up. Quickly she closed her eyes. Everything was so light. She felt so strange. When she opened it again she saw that she was laying on a bed in a absolutely white room. How did she came here? Suddenly she got an enormous headache, and she closed her eyes. Then she saw herself, going into the dungeon. What was she doing? She heard a voice, far away, and she opened her eyes again. It was Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Megan still felt the headache, but it was a little bit settled down already, so she nodded yes.  
  
"Aspirin please..." she asked with a hoarse voice. Pomfrey walked away. Not much later she heard footsteps, and saw Dumbledore coming in. He had a worried look on his face, which frightened Megan. He walked to her, and sat on a stool next to her bed.  
  
"Do you remember anything?" he asked.  
  
"What happened to me?" she asked.  
  
"Take a look at yourself."  
  
Dumbledore gave her a broken mirror. Why was it broken? She looked at it, and her mouth fell open. She fell the headache immediatly, and now she saw herself drinking a potion, and then... Transforming. Then she grab a mirror, and you could see the shock on her face. She was a good looking, grown-up woman now. She dropped the mirror. It was broken. Then she ran out.  
  
Megan opened her eyes again.  
  
"I remember." Megan said. "I drunk the potion. I..- I don't know what I was thinking...."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "It's okay. Love can let us do crazy things. But next time... Please first think, and then consider what to do. It could have killed you. And you've been very lucky that you're only 20 years older, and not 50 or something."  
  
"Now what? Will they make me a child again?"  
  
Dumbledore kept silence. Then he shook his head no. "No, they can't. The potion you drunk is far to powerful to cancel."  
  
Megan took a good breath. On one side she felt relieved, but on the other she felt so dumb. She had just took 20 years from her life away.  
  
"I'm so sorry." she said.  
  
Dumbledore smiled for the first time since he had entered the room.  
  
"Just do what you can, so that this all won't be useless. Take a good rest. And don't worry about anything, I'll take care of it."  
  
Megan nodded, and Dumbledore walked away. Madame Pomfrey gave her the aspirin, and a drink. She fell in a deep sleep.  
  
~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~__~_~_~_~__~_~  
  
Okay, everything went very fast, didn't it? Sorry, but otherwise I'm afraid it will become very boring... Tell me what you think. Please review. What will be in the next chapter? You'll have to wait till that's uploaded..... 


	5. Wow, Another Confession

THEY'RE ONLY 30 YEARS APART....  
  
* (not anymore, I guess....) *  
  
Chapter five - Wow, another confession  
  
Thanks for the nice reviews guys!  
  
Dogbone7, I've thought about your philosophy, and... I think it's right :)  
  
And thanks to all the reviewers (MistressofMayhemOf2005 in special, for helping me out with some mistakes ^^)!!  
  
~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~  
  
Megan pushed her blanket away, and went out of bed. She opened the curtains. Awesome, a room for yourself, with no other yelling children in it. Even though it was small, it felt familiar. When she watched our the window, she realized this was the day she was going to "show" herself to the others. No hiding anymore. She took a good breath, and opened her wardrobe. Hm, she had wore those clothes when she was 11 years old.... A week ago. Now that she was 31, she had to dress herself like 31. Megan was really grown-up. She noticed that she had changed in a lot ways. Her appearance, of course, but also her taste and will. She didn't want to play games anymore, and she didn't even know how she thought about Chris. Strange, but one thing hadn't changed; the way she felt about Snape.  
  
With some spells she changed some clothes to the things she liked, and chose a nice combination. Dumbledore had taken care that she could stay in this room to think things over, without being disturbed. That had been very useful, but painful though. How would her friends react? How would her parents react? And how would Snape react? And the department of wizardry? Will there be a punishment? No, had Dumbledore told. He assured her that there wouldn't come something like that.  
  
Megan had to admit she was a little nervous. She called Dumbledore, and he came to her immediately.  
  
"So, you're going out?" he said with his friendly smile.  
  
Megan nodded.  
  
"Oh, come on, don't look that serious! May I tell you that you're looking great?"  
  
Megan now smiled too. "Thank you, profes...."  
  
"Call me Albus now!"  
  
"Oh, that's right. Thank you, Albus."  
  
"You're welcome. Before you go, do you want to stay here, or do you want your place in the Ravenclaw girls Dormitory back?"  
  
"Oh thanks, but this will do it."  
  
"Okay then. Now get lost!"  
  
Megan walked out of her room and came in the part of the castle where she was lost. She sighed, and recalled the first time she was here. Snape hadn't like it at all seeing her there, but he had lead her back to the Great Hall. She could dream that. Dumbledore told her which way to go, and not much later she was in the part she did know. A lot of children stared at her when she walked by. She really wanted to scream something, tell them to look to something else. She felt relieved when she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. With a accelerated step she walked to them.  
  
"Hey!" she said.  
  
The trio looked up.  
  
"Who are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Guess..." Megan said.  
  
Hermione squeezed her eyes. "No... No! Can't be!!"  
  
"What's wrong? Who are you??" Harry asked.  
  
"Megan?"  
  
"Yap! That's me." she said happily. Three mouths fell open. A silence fell, and all three were staring at Megan, who smiled nervously. Harry was the first one to recover.  
  
"H.. Ho..w?"  
  
"I'll tell ya later! Bye!" She had seen Chris, who was walking very fast. Megan thought it would look very strange if a new 30 year old woman would ran trough the school calling a name, so she decided to wait for her after class. As soon as she came out of the charms room, Megan jumped before her. Chris' eyes grew big, and she almost fainted. In the Ravenclaw Common Room Megan told her everything.  
  
Chris' surprise went bigger and bigger.  
  
"SNAPE?" she yelled.  
  
"Hush! Not everybody needs to know it!"  
  
"Oh, that's right. But Snape? Give me at least ONE REASON, why you've chosen Snape, out of all those other guys."  
  
Megan sighed, and dreamily stared at nothing. She was about to say something she had always wanted to say.  
  
"You're to young to understand..."  
  
Megan started to laugh, and the Ravenclaws in the room looked at her like she was nuts. Chris laughed with her. Megan felt relieved now that she had told her story to someone else, so the laughter went louder and louder.  
  
"May I ask what's so funny?" Snape asked. He had just came in.  
  
"May I ask what you're doing here??" Megan asked. She began to like being an adult. She couldn't be punished because of being rude to teachers, she was just as old. She noticed that Snape was paler than before, or was that just because she hadn't seen him for a week?  
  
"I have to discuss some things to you." he said. Megan nodded, and followed Snape to his dungeon where they sat down. Snape sighed.  
  
"Last month you told me you're in love with me. Last week you made yourself older. What's going to be next?" His voice was cold as always, but Megan could see he was nervous.  
  
"I don't love." He said "love" like he was saying something really bad. Megan wanted to protest, but she first wanted to hear what he was about to say.  
  
"So it's useless. I want you to stop."  
  
"I can't. Love is not something with an on/off button. The only way to stop it is to commit suici..."  
  
"Don't do that." Snape interrupted her. "That's just as useless. Death is no escape."  
  
Megan didn't plan to commit suicide at all, but she wanted Snape to say that.  
  
"See you're not totally heartless!"  
  
Snape kept silence.  
  
"Can I ask you some things?" Megan asked. Snape looked at her for a few seconds, but then he gave a nod.  
  
"Why did you only know my name at the beginning of the school year? You didn't knew the name of 'the boy before me'."  
  
Snape didn't make a noise.  
  
"Why didn't you punish me when I objected against you taking points? If somebody else would have done that you would have taken all Ravenclaw's points."  
  
Snape still kept silence.  
  
"Why???! For gods sake, tell me why!!"  
  
A silence fell. Megan made a noise of unbelief, but then Snape sighed.  
  
"I'll tell you, I'll tell you all. Maybe then you'll understand..." Snape stared at the ground. "When I was younger, I was a death eater."  
  
Megan swallowed. But if that's all, she could live with that.... Snape seemed to read her mind.  
  
"That's not it. One day, the lord told me and some other death eaters to kidnap an old wizard. They said he knew a lot, and we might use him. But like I said, it was an old wizard, and he seemed to have a lot of experience. There was a big fight. He fought back, brave, and even eliminated a death eater. That made me mad, I wouldn't just let that sneaky old man ruin my success. So I killed him. The lord was very mad at me, and he almost killed me... But that's not the point."  
  
"Well then, what IS the point??" Megan asked. So this was where he felt guilty about. It sure was a touching story, but that was in the past, right? Liked Dumbledore said, what happened, happened. And what did she have to do with it? Snape went on.  
  
"That old man.... It was not just an old man. It was your granddad, Elenor Reynolds."  
  
An unpleasure shiver went trough Megan. She looked at Snape, who was still looking at the ground. No, she thought. No, that could not be true. That was SO bad.  
  
"Come on, tell me you just told me that to scare me off, right?" She tried to stay calm.  
  
Snape shook his head no. Now she really lost her cool. She grabbed Snape's collar, and forced him to look at her.  
  
"Listen, this is NOT funny. Now tell me the real reason you know my name. COME ON!"  
  
"I TOLD YOU! IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE, BUT IT'S TRUE! STOP DENYING IT!"  
  
Megan was so shocked. This was so wrong. So terrible. Megan didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry, to laugh, to scream. She let Snape's collar go, and ran back to her room. She fell on her bed, and started crying. When she was finished crying, the anger came. What was he thinking? How could he? Why didn't he tell her before... Before she took 20 years away? WHY?! She wanted to know, but she didn't want to see Snape, so she called Dumbledore again. He would know.  
  
"Why did he tell me?" she asked.  
  
Dumbledore sat down. His face was very serious, and every single wrinkle went a furrow.  
  
"Wouldn't you?"  
  
"I don't know. But why didn't he tell me earlier?"  
  
"Then what? Would you stay a child?"  
  
Megan had to think about that. "No, I wouldn't. Of course not. It was... In the past, right?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Now tell me about those death eaters."  
  
"If that's what you like. Death eaters are the followers of Lord Voldemort. He was one of the strongest wizards ever. But he was bad. He wanted to turn the world into an evil world, with no love, no sweet things, no singing, no happiness. But he couldn't do this on his own. So he searched for people who wanted to join them, he took people from Azkaban, he told about his ideas to other evil wizards, and even forced people to join him. He got more and more followers, and more and more people were being missed, or killed. This followers called themselves Death eaters. They had a scar on their wrist, and their own sign. The scar became darker every time Voldemort was close. And every time they killed somebody they left that sign behind. Most of the people scared those Death eaters more than Voldemort himself. But when Voldemort lost his powers, most of the Death eaters were being caught and had to spend their lifes in Azkaban. But if they were lucky, they were acquited."  
  
"Like Snape?"  
  
"Like Severus, that's right."  
  
~_~___~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~  
  
Hey, did you expect that? I don't hope so... And don't forget to review ^^ 


	6. The ball and the storm

THEY'RE ONLY 30 YEARS APART....  
  
Chapter six - The ball and the storm  
  
Huha! Chapter six already ^^ *singing* IIII keeheeep on writing- On and on- Don't know- How to stop. *clears throat* Sorry =) Curious what a ball and a storm have in comment? THEY'RE BOTH IN THIS CHAPTER!!! This chapter is pretty long, I guess. Why it took me so long? WELL, CAN I GO ON HOLIDAY OR NOT?! Oops, I'm overreacting again. But I was on holiday, and let me tell you one thing; It was boring. Not that that was a bad thing, cause when I was bored I came up with some other Snape fics (and a song ^^). But that has got nothing to do with this fic, so I suppose I'll shut up.  
  
And a little word to my reviewers.....  
  
Pervert Bitch, maybe you should try such a potion as Megan's ;)  
  
More, More!, I WILL write more!  
  
MOM2005, you know I want to thank you :)  
  
Peeves (not reviewed, but sent me an e-mail), thanks again!  
  
And Jillychan, thank you too, of course ^^ I'm trying to put some more humor in it.  
  
Okay, now I've thanked everyone who reviewed after I uploaded chapter 5, right? Kay then..... Oh, one more thing (only one! I promise!), I now finally exactly know what a Mary Sue is (YaY!), so I'll try to avoid Megan turning more into a Mary Sue.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~  
  
"No, not like that! Try it with your arms like this. And say it louder! Watch out for that! DON'T POINT YOUR WAND AT ME!"  
  
Professor Flitwick was having a hard time teaching Megan some spells. She was following private lessons now, because she had hardly learned anything. So, every day after class, she had to learn everything first years, second years, third years and so on had to learn too. Dumbledore had taken care of that. She had first learned DADA (Dumbledore thought that it was most important), now charms, then do exams, another subject, then the exam of that subject and so on. She was afraid of the potions lessons. She had avoided Snape since he told her about his crime. She was having an internal conflict. On one side she never wanted to see him anymore. He had killed the only wizard in her family. But on the other side she couldn't hate him. She wanted to, she wanted to be mad on him, to be mad on herself for loving such a creepy killer. But every time she said that to herself she knew it wasn't true.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When she heard about the ball for the first time, and Chris asked her with who she would like to go, Megan didn't seriously thought about it. But she couldn't stop thinking about it, and the more she thought about it, the more she convinced herself. At least she could try.….  
  
  
  
  
  
The Muggle-knowledge exam was almost finished. She knew what would come next. It was the only subject she hadn't got yet, Potions. Tomorrow would be her first lesson. She felt shaky whenever she thought about it. Quickly she focused on her exam.  
  
"That's a television." Megan answered to the professor. "Which is being used for fun. They can watch it, and then they think that's fun."  
  
The professor nodded. "And what's this?"  
  
"That's a....- Er... - Oh, I remember. That's a toothbrush. They're putting milk, eggs and other food supplies in it."  
  
The professor shook his head no. "It's a fridge which is being used for putting food supplies in it. And this isn't a toothbrush. It's just a computer. But it's okay. You're finished."  
  
Megan felt relieved it was, and she walked out the classroom. When she walked into the Great Hall, Chris came running to her. She seemed to be very happy and excited. Megan wondered why that was.  
  
"Megan, Megan!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"GUESS WHAT? Xavier wants to go with me to the ball next week!!!"  
  
Megan's face cleared up. "Really?! That's great! I'm so happy for you! How did you get him so far?"  
  
"NOTHING! HE asked ME!"  
  
"You're kiddin'! But, wait.... I thought first years couldn't come to the ball?"  
  
"That's right, but this year there has been made an exception. I really have no idea why, but IT'S GONNA BE GREAT!"  
  
"I guess..." Megan's smile disappeared.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chris asked. "With who are you going?"  
  
"I don't know yet. But..."  
  
"I see. Who are you going to ask?"  
  
Megan smiled. "You'll find out next week. Bye!"  
  
Megan walked to her room. She had to prepare for tomorrow. This was her only chance. She HAD to ask him to the ball. He would probably say no, but then she would do anything to make him say yes. She would beg him, get down on her knees, tell him she would do everything if he would go with her, she would give him all her money, and she would leave him alone for the rest of his life (Well, she wouldn't, but maybe it would help if she did say that). If he then said "No," after all, then there was no hope. Megan had made up every kind of speech she could think of, and made up an answer to every single reaction she could expect. It was now or never.  
  
  
  
  
  
Megan wasn't nervous at all. When it was time to go to her Potion lesson, her head was empty. She considered that was a good thing. No thoughts were rushing trough her head, so what could go wrong? She walked to the dungeon, and saw the door was closed. Without thinking she opened it, and saw Snape staring at the ground. She couldn't see his face very clearly. "Er, Professor?" she said. Snape started, and quickly stood up. He seemed irritated. "Right. Sit down. Today we'll learn..- I'll teach you how to make a potion against acne."  
  
The lesson was very boring, but Megan caught every single word Snape said. Finally, he stood up, and walked to his desk.  
  
"Okay, that's all for today."  
  
Megan packed her stuff, and stand still by the door. "Now," she thought. "Ask him now."  
  
"Professor, I-"  
  
"Megan-"  
  
They said it at the same time. Both were surprised. They could see each other thinking, what did you wanted to say?  
  
"Yes?" Megan said.  
  
"No, you say first?"  
  
Megan's heart was beating very fast now. She would be pleasantly surprised if Snape wasn't hearing it.  
  
"W-Will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
The seconds that were following were awful. Megan thought they felt like hours. Snape just looked at her. Maybe he was going to yell. What was her plan, if he yelled? She had forgotten every speech she'd made up. She couldn't think of a word to say when his reply was negative. She could see Snape opening his mouth, but for Megan everything seemed to went very slow. Then finally he spoke.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I will."  
  
Megan was shocked. She realized she hadn't thought of an answer in case he would say yes. She nodded, but couldn't smother her smile as she walked away.  
  
  
  
Almost eight o'clock. Megan was sitting on her bed, she had chosen a flowing dark blue dress for the Ball. Suddenly, there was an efficient tap at the door. Megan took a good breath, and opened the door. It was Snape.  
  
"HEY!" Megan said. "You're wearing a......- a something-different-from-your- usual-clothes!" (Just make up your own idea of how he will look ^^)  
  
"Not so loud please!" Snape said trough his teeth. He nervously looked around. "Let's go." To her surprise he offered her his arm. Was he kidding?  
  
He wasn't. As they walked to the Great Hall both noticed the odd looks they got. Megan didn't really care about it, but Snape did.  
  
"What are they looking at?" he said when a group girls started to whisper and giggle when they passed. Megan giggled too. "I think they're just -er- surprised to see you like this!"  
  
Snape sniffed. "Well, if they keep staring then I'll deduct points from them."  
  
"But they're in Slytherin."  
  
"Then... Too bad!"  
  
Megan giggled again. She was glad she wasn't the only one who was nervous.  
  
They could hear the noise from a good bit away, and when they entered the Great Hall Megan felt like everyone was looking at them. She saw Chris, and waved, but Chris didn't wave back. She stopped dancing with Xavier, and stared at Megan with wide eyes. Megan smiled, and led Snape over to a table. Snape went to get them drinks, as he did Chris quickly ran to Megan.  
  
"What... Are you nuts or what?!"  
  
Megan just smiled.  
  
"Come on, you can't mean this! I thought you were kidding when you said..... Well, I mean, he's so mean! How can you......?"  
  
Megan sighed. "Oh, he's not so bad! Really! I think... He's just special on his own way." Megan blinked. "I think I've just stolen Dogbone's text. But that's not the point. The point is, that I like him. Have I got to ask why you like Xavier?"  
  
Chris looked back to Xavier, who was smiling at her. "Well, he's intelligent. And he has a cute face."  
  
"So you like someone because of his face and brains? What about the rest? What about his nature?"  
  
Chris laughed. "Come on, do you mean Snape has got a good nature? He's sarcastic, he's prejudiced, he's mean, he's jealous of the DADA teachers, he's mean, he's... Oh, er, hello Professor!"  
  
Snape had returned from the bar, and heard what Chris said. He didn't seem to be very happy.  
  
"20 points...-" he started, but Megan coughed loudly. Snape looked at her for a moment, then sighed, and looked back to Chris.  
  
"20 points from Ravenclaw for coughing that loud. 25 points for Ravenclaw for giving such a true description of me. Now get lost," he glared between them.  
  
Chris and Megan could both see Snape was doing a hard job giving points to Ravenclaw.  
  
Chris grinned, and quickly ran back to Xavier, before Snape could change his mind. Megan grinned too. "Wow, I should give you points for being nice to somebody else, other than a Slytherin,"  
  
Snape now looked up. "Don't think I did that because I like you, I only did that because I owe you. Now drink up your drink, and let's go." That didn't sound really convincing.  
  
Megan decided not to say a thing, and drank her up her drink. When they wanted to leave, Dumbledore came to them with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Severus, we need you on the school grounds." he whispered, but Megan could hear him anyway. Snape had to leave? Megan didn't want him to leave. Snape looked at her for one more moment, as though he could read her thoughts, and then went after Dumbledore. After a minute (Megan counted down the minute), she walked, trying not to look suspicious, out of the Great Hall, and then to the doors to the school grounds. She could hear a strange noise, but couldn't define it. She opened the doors, and immediately a strong wind blew her to the end of the hall. A shocking thought rushed trough her (slightly damaged) head. Snape was out there, with branches flying around with a speed which could kill you immediately if it caught your head. She had to help them, but did she had a chance? The risk was just as high for her as for others. Higher, maybe. She couldn't just stand here! She forced herself to stand right up, and walked to the door. Suddenly the wind direction changed, and the door closed loudly. Megan ran to the door, and opened it with magic. As she stepped out side, she was lifted by the storm immediately. She crashed the ground, screamed, and was tumbled further till she bounced into something. She felt absolutely broken, and everything hurt. Megan opened her eyes to see what it was where she was laying to, and saw it was a broad tree... Megan stiffened in shock. The Whomping Willow! She wanted to get away, but it was to late, pain swallowed her as the branches began to attack repeatedly. Megan thought she could just roll away, so the branch would hit the ground. She leaned heavily on her elbows, and tried to drag herself forward. She heard a rustling noise approaching swiftly, and when she looked up she saw the branch plummeting towards her again. Megan couldn't escape. Before she could even register what it was, a dark shadow stood before her. She heard a slap, and the figure felt on the ground. Megan was frozen. Wasn't that....?  
  
"Severus!" she yelled.  
  
Snape turned his face to her. "Get away from here!" he groaned while he stood up.  
  
"But..."  
  
"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE STRONG-WILLED! Auch!" Another branch hit him, and he fell to his knees. Megan couldn't come up with a good idea, but she couldn't leave Snape behind either. She grabbed all her power together, and stood up. The tree swung at Snape again. Megan ducked the branches, inching towards him. She dragged Snape a little bit away from the tree.  
  
"Appero barrier!" she yelled with her wand out-stretched. An attacking branch bounced from an invisible shield. Megan took a deep breath. Okay, this would take a lot power, but at that moment she couldn't think of something else.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Snape flew up, and Megan concentrated hard to keep it that way. When she could control that, she directed him to the castle. She felt her energy draining, and stumbled on to the ground, but kept concentrating on Snape. Then she heard the shriek of the smashing barrier; her screen was broken. Then came an all too familiar rustling, and an awful pain. She lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~  
  
Oh, I know Snape could also rescue Megan without sacrificing himself, but you want some action in it too, right? Oh, why have I chosen to make a Romance fic with Snape in it?!! I'm so mad on myself! I want to keep Snape in character, but how for God's sake can I make a Romance story if I keep Snape in character? Any ideas/tips please? 


	7. The return(s)

THEY'RE ONLY 30 YEARS APART....  
  
Chapter seven - The Return(s)  
  
Did you know that when I'm starting a new chapter I have no idea what I'm going to write today? This time it's very hard.... Inspiration, come to me! Oh, I'm stuck. Darn it. *puts HP music on* NOW I've got an idea. Not terribly good, but it is an idea :) You just read and review, then I'll write.  
  
Hey! Did you notice I forgot the disclaimer in chapter five six? I knew you didn't.  
  
And a lot of my thanks go out to Peeves! And to Jess, but I didn't got a reaction from you yet :S  
  
Oh, I regret hurting Snape! I watched the movie on my computer again, and I felt so bad about almost killing him. I hope I made things up with only giving him some scratches :)  
  
~_~_~_~_~__~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~  
  
Megan opened her eyes. She groaned, the hospital wing again... She didn't feel sick, so she immediately wanted to leave. Madame Pomfrey noticed she had woken, and walked to her.  
  
"Madame, what have I got?" Megan asked.  
  
"Some ribs were and the bones in your leg were completely shattered. But you can leave by tomorrow."  
  
"And...-" Megan hesitated. "What about Severus?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him?"  
  
Megan looked up. Snape was standing in the door opening. He looked at Pomfrey.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I get it. I'm leaving already. Only five minutes!" she said with a annoyed look on her face.  
  
When she was gone, Snape walked to Megan's bed. Megan could see a long scratch on his cheek.  
  
"I suppose I should thank you," he said after a tense silence. "For saving my life."  
  
"I wouldn't be able to if you hadn't saved my life first." The silence fell again. "You didn't do that because you owe me, did you?"  
  
Snape took a good breath. "So, what's your damage?" he changed subject.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey says I've broken some ribs and there was nothing left from my leg. And you?"  
  
"Just this scratch. Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that you'll be brought back to your parents next week."  
  
Megan stared at her blanket. Next week already? Did she had to leave Hogwarts? Why didn't Dumbledore tell that himself?  
  
"Why?" she asked confused.  
  
"Because you've learned everything a 7th year should learn. At least, that's what's been tried."  
  
But....- Then what? Was that it? Did she come to Hogwarts to learn and then go back to her Muggle parents? Her parents.... The last time they had seen her was when she was still 11 years old.  
  
"Why were you in the school grounds?" Snape asked. "You made Ravenclaw lose 50 points."  
  
Megan sighed. 50 points? This day was getting worse and worse. She felt suddenly irate.  
  
"Any other bad announcements?"  
  
Snape kept silence. So there were, and she had just been joking.  
  
"It can't be THAT bad, can it?" she said after a long silence.  
  
"Yes, it can. I suppose you're the only person who doesn't know about it. Even muggles know it. He has striked back everywhere...."  
  
Megan became impatient. "Stop the mystery thing! What happened?"  
  
"Voldemort has returned. Has returned.... Returned.... Turned...."  
  
The words spinned around in Megan's head. She pressed her hand to her ears.  
  
"Five minutes up! Oh, look what you've done! I told you not to tell her yet!" The voice of Madame Pomfrey drove off the words. She was being pushed into her bed again, and the blanket almost stifled her. She protested, but it didn't work. Pomfrey commanded Snape to leave, but he just pushed her away and walked to the bed again.  
  
"He caused the storm. Now you see how powerful he is. So from now on stay out." He turned to Pomfrey. "And YOU, you should stop being so pushy!"  
  
Both Pomfrey and Megan were astonished. Snape left the room.  
  
"But.... It's my job!" Pomfrey said indignantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Megan took a good, deep breath. So, this was it. End of Hogwarts. She couldn't say she was really devoted to the place; she had nearly stayed on it for a year. But it was a nice year, after all. She had said goodbye and thanks to everyone she could think of, even to Malfoy and his friends. She picked up her trunk, and walked out the door. It was a beautiful Sunday morning, the sun was coming up and shone on the grass of the school grounds. Almost everybody was still sleeping except for Megan and Hagrid. He had to take her to her parents again. She walked to his cottage, but he wasn't inside. She found him at the back of the house. "'Ey, Megan! Glad you're here." he smiled, and grabbed her trunk.  
  
"So, how will we travel?"  
  
"By ViaVia."  
  
"Oh, I've read about that!"  
  
They stood around to the viavia in the shape of an old book. The next moment they stood in Megan's backyard. She felt a little bit dizzy, but not enough to keep her from jumping up and running to the door.  
  
"Megan?" she heard. Her mother appeared in front of her.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Her father stood after her. Her mother walked to her, and hugged her.  
  
"We were so worried when that schoolmaster told us!" she cried. Her father walked to her too. "Welcome back." he said.  
  
Megan felt her eyes burning. "Aren't you mad at me?" she asked with a trembling voice.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting, but I 'ink I'll go now!" Hagrid said. Megan laughed. She almost forgot about him.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid."  
  
"You're welcome. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Megan's mother pulled her to the living room, and there they sit and drank coffee. Talking? No. Her parents tried, but Megan was far away with her thoughts. She only nodded, sometimes shook her head no, and giggled when her dad told a joke.  
  
"We only have one question left," her father said. Megan already knew what question that would be.  
  
"Yes," her mother said to. "A very burning question. Why did you want to be older?"  
  
Megan was right, even though she hoped she was wrong. Now what? They wouldn't understand, no matter what. Maybe it was better to tell something else. At that moment they heard a loud noise.  
  
"What the heck?" Megan's father said when Snape burst into the room.  
  
"Hurry, there are deatheaters coming this way!" he said urgently.  
  
Deatheaters? This way? She could see her parents didn't understand the message. Her father walked to Snape, and yelled that he had to leave.  
  
Megan tried desperately to explain her mother that they had to run, but she didn't want to listen. She sighed. They'd follow if she just walked away. She went out, and as she predicted her parents ran after her, followed by Snape. They ran to the bunker at the end of the street, but when the got there Megan realized she had forgotten her wand.  
  
"Wait here!" she cried, and ran back to her house again. She found her wand at the ground, and quickly picked it up. As Megan ran outside again, she bumped into Snape.  
  
"Why are you following me?" she asked, confused.  
  
"To keep you from doing stupid things again!" Snape snarled. "And now let's get back before...."  
  
Snape's sentence was being cut off because of screaming. Her parents! Megan wanted to run to them, but Snape held her back. She screamed, yelled, and kicked him, but his strong arms wouldn't let go. He pushed her into the house, and both heard the awful screaming and merciless laughter. When everything was quiet again, Snape released her. Megan ran to the bunker immediately, and Snape walked briskly after her. There was nothing left. Megan stared at the crater in the ground. She saw body's, bones, pieces of cloth.  
  
"Don't look...." Snape pulled her away from the hole. It was too much. Far too much. Megan let herself fall to Snape, and burst out in a cry of grief. Snape stood there. For the first time somebody searched for consolation from him, and he was amazed.  
  
~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~  
  
I guess it's not that long, is it? Sorry, again. But my head's just empty by now :S 


	8. Threats

THEY'RE ONLY 30 YEARS APART....  
  
Chapter eight - Threats  
  
Oh, making things up is becoming more and more difficult.... Maybe I should start to round things off. But I'm definitely not going to have a lousy end. That's for sure. So, what do you guys want? A sad, happy or normal end? Must it be open?  
  
This version has spelling/grammar corrections, done by MistressofMayhem2005 in it, and replaced words I couldn't come up with, instead of all those long-winded sentences. Done by Peeves!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~  
  
Megan didn't know how long she cried, but she could remember Snape's embittered face. He didn't speak, but just stared out of the window. She remembered how she had tried to sleep, but couldn't because of the abundance of thoughts that plagued her. She kept hearing the screaming, seeing the gate, and smelling the scent of death. She was so scared that she didn't even notice when Snape took off.  
  
Snape appeared in a dark haze... More and more dark figures appeared. They gathered around another even darker person (lol). Snape recognized him, even though he had changed a lot since previous encounters. It was Voldemort. Snape recognized the person who pulled of his cape now, too. Malfoy. Snape walked to him, trying to hide his anger.  
  
"May I hear the reason for killing those people?" he asked, sounding calm, fuming inward.  
  
"What people do you mean? I stopped counting them." Malfoy answered like it was the most normal thing of the world.  
  
"You know what I mean. The parents of the mudblood."  
  
"I really have no idea. I've killed so many mud..-"  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
Malfoy squinted his eyes and lifted his head, scrutinizing Snape.  
  
"Oh, I remember! You mean the parents of your girlfriend?"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend...." Snape said through his teeth, barely moving his lips.  
  
"Really? But you two do seem to be very attracted, don't you? Or was it just the imagination of my son when he saw you two at the ball, together?"  
  
"I'm warning you, Malfoy, stay out."  
  
"Stay out of what?" The dark voice of Voldemort cut off their conversation. Malfoy stepped forward and bowed.  
  
"Severus is angry because we killed the parents of his fiancée, Lord. We actually wanted to kill her, but he stood in the way." he said, jerking his head at Snape. "It seemed like he protected her." Some deatheaters chuckled. Voldemort turned to Snape. "Is this true, Severus?"  
  
"No, it's absolutely false. She's definitely not my fiancée, and I've got no reason to protect her."  
  
"If not, then why don't YOU kill her?" Malfoy said.  
  
"Because I've got no reason to." Snape snarled.  
  
"Now you've got one," Voldemort evilly smiled. "It is my will."  
  
Megan was staring to the ground. Her head was totally empty. She was tired, but still couldn't sleep. She was hungry, but didn't have the appetite to eat. She felt like crying, but there were no tears left. She wanted to scream, but her voice was gone. She really wished she could do something - anything. From not far away, she heard the screaming and crying of other people. They had probably just discovered the slaughter. All of sudden, Snape came running into the room again.  
  
"Wow, I'm thinking of letting you pay for entering the room." Megan said, inspite of the helplessness of the situation.  
  
"You've got to get away from here." Snape pulled her off the chair, and dragged her outside. Megan roughly broke away from him.  
  
"I can walk on my own!" she snapped. "And you'd better first tell me what this is about!"  
  
Snape seemed to be a little confused, but he re-established.  
  
"If that's what you want. They want me to kill you. I refused."  
  
"WHO wants you to kill me?"  
  
"Voldemort and the other Deatheaters." He impatiently looked around.  
  
"What?" Megan yelled full of disbelief. "You're still with them?!"  
  
"No, listen-"  
  
"No, YOU listen! I'm not going with you, you BETRAYER! No matter what you'll say or do!" She turned around, and started to run. Snape desperately followed her with his eyes. Many people had accused him of betrayal, but this time it hit him hard.  
  
"So, the girl left you?" Snape heard a voice behind him, definitely Malfoy's.  
  
He slowly turned around. Malfoy and 4 other deatheaters stood before him, brandishing their wands.  
  
"The Lord gave us the charge to kill you and your.... Ex-girlfriend."  
  
Snape felt his anger and hatred grow. But his fears grew with them - if they killed him, Megan would certainly be killed as well. He had to find her before Malfoy did. There was no chance in attempting to defeat 5 deatheaters; Snape turned around, and fled. He could hear Malfoy cackling behind him. Megan couldn't go far. But where could she be? The gate!  
  
Snape cut back to the gate, and found her at the bottom of it.  
  
When she heard his footsteps, she stood up.  
  
"Let's go." she breathed. Snape nodded.  
  
"Where are we going?" Megan asked after walking for a few minutes.  
  
"The woods." Snape muttered.  
  
"Woods? Are we safe in the woods?" Snape didn't answer. He just walked farther. She didn't really care where they were going. It gave her some time to think. She regretted her explosion. Everything was so strange.  
  
She didn't mean to call him a "betrayer". She didn't mind him being a deatheater, in fact she actually trusted him. As she mulled over these thoughts, they reached the woods.  
  
"Find a herb with yellow balls on its tip - it's not hard to find. Don't go to deep into the wood."  
  
Megan nodded, and walked off the path. She lifted up a leaf, and saw some bugs running away from the sunlight. She heard something nearby, and walked a little farther so she could see it was a little brook. She realized she was very thirsty, and she drank some water. On the other side of the brook she saw the yellow plant. She went through the refreshing water, and got the plant. She waited on the path for Snape to return. When he came back, Snape bit on his lip.  
  
"Found everything?" Megan asked, and handed him the plant. She noticed the blood on his hand. "Bitten?" she asked.  
  
Snape nodded. "Stupid spiders," he muttered, and put down the plants on the ground.  
  
He lit a fire, and Megan realized he was going to make a potion. Of course, he's potion master, right?  
  
"What's the potion for?"  
  
"Some sort of shield. It protects you against some curses."  
  
Megan had a lot more questions. "Why did you come to get me in first place?"  
  
Snape looked up. "What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously. Megan laughed because of that, so Snape looked confused.  
  
"I mean this morning, silly. You just came in running. To tell me the deatheaters were coming?"  
  
Snape stared at the ground. "No," he said after a short silence. "You had forgotten your toothbrush." He tried to look serious and sarcastic at the same time, so it became very odd.  
  
Megan could just suppress her laughing. "Okay, and what about the deatheaters?"  
  
Snape explained the whole thing (you know what I mean by saying 'the whole thing', right? The spy thing, etc), and it relieved Megan a lot. She suddenly started feeling dizzy, and clung to a tree. Confused she shook her head and squeezed her eyes.  
  
"Something wrong?" she could hear Snape say. If she had the power she would have yelled she was fine, but the situation was too bad. She fell on the ground, and fought to stay conscious. She tried to stand up, but Snape commanded her to lay back. "You're turning green..." he noticed, with some revulsion. "What have you been eating?"  
  
Megan tried to breathe normally, and said she hadn't eaten anything. But she drank something, though.... "Brook," she muttered, and pointed at the direction of it. Snape walked to it and looked for any poisoning plants. He searched under water and grabbed a black seaweed. Darn it.... He ran back, and started to make an antidote. Megan watched it until her pounding head overwhelmed her, drowning out all other sound.  
  
She was forced to listen to the rhythm of it; slowly first, but it went louder and faster. She screamed, but couldn't hear herself. From far away she heard screaming, and she felt somebody drop next to her. She concentrated to hear the words, but the pounding obstructed that. Then her head was being pushed back, and she felt something liquid in her mouth. True to nature she swallowed it. The pounding disappeared just as fast as it appeared. She could open her eyes again, and saw a group of persons standing around them. Snape was sitting next to her, with a bottle in his hands.  
  
"Well, shouldn't you introduce us, now she's healed?" a man said. Megan couldn't see his face because of the black cowl. Snape kept silence.  
  
"If you don't, than I will. Madame, I'm Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Megan didn't like his voice. It was soft, but very unfriendly. "You're a deatheater?" Megan asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, I am." He offered his hand to Megan to stand up, but Megan ignored it. She wouldn't fall for his 'gentle' tricks.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, really. But the Dark Lord is interested you two. So you will come with me."  
  
They hadn't got a choice.  
  
~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~  
  
Maybe a lot Deatheaters stuff involved in this part…. So what. I had to come up with SOMEthing, hadn't I? Thanks again for reading, and if you do so, reviewing. 


	9. True Powers (final chap)

THEY'RE ONLY 30 YEARS APART....  
  
Chapter nine - True powers  
  
For the first time I've got nothing to say. Just read.  
  
~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ _~_~  
  
They arrived at an abandoned graveyard. Megan trembled of cold and fear. Was this really it? The real end? She shook her head no. Couldn't be!  
  
When they were brought to the central point of the graveyard, she saw immediately which one was Voldemort. He was standing in front of a tombstone. In contrast with all of the other stones, this one was rather new. When they walked closer to it, she could see what was on it.  
  
"Yes, it has your name on it." The Dark Lord turned to Megan and Snape. The other death eaters fell back, and Megan didn't know which scared her the most; the fact she was going to die, or Voldemort's face and screeching voice. She shivered.  
  
"And I have got one for you, too." he said while looking at Snape. Snape snorted disdainfully.  
  
"What? Aren't you very glad that you're going to have a decent funeral, even though you haven't behaved very well?"  
  
Snape didn't answer. A glare formed on Voldemort's face, and he pulled his wand. A cruel green beam sprung from it, and hit Snape. It struck his chest, and he fell on the ground. With a grimace of pain, Snape stood up again. Megan wanted to help him, but Snape icily pushed her away. He raised his wand to cast a spell, but Voldemort laughed coldly.  
  
"Do you really think YOU can beat me?"  
  
Snape grinned unpleasantly. He stared at Voldemort with a look that made Megan shiver. What was he doing? Voldemort seemed to understand it either. His smile had faded, and some death eaters started to talk uneasily to each other. Megan didn't dare to ask Snape what he was doing. She just waited...  
  
Suddenly Snape turned to her. "Stand next to me, and close your eyes tight." he commanded, and pulled her behind him.  
  
Megan became curious what was to happen next... Snape stared at Voldemort, almost through him. Then he raised his wand, and started to whisper words - words Megan didn't recognize. The whispering became muttering, the muttering talking, and the talking almost reached the level of yelling. Voldemort still hadn't moved. Fear gripped Megan as looked around, when suddenly she felt a sharp, cold wind.  
  
Snape swung his wand up and down and pointed it at Voldemort. For two seconds nothing happened, and Megan thought it had failed. But she was blinded by a soundless blazing light, and fell backwards. The light faded away slowly, and when Megan could see everything again, she saw a lot had changed. Every tombstone she could see was broken, and everybody was lying on the ground, except for Snape. He was exhausted, breathing deeply and he grabbed to his neck, trying to get some more air.  
  
Voldemort was lying on the ground, but he stood up quickly. He swayed a little, but regained balance again. He waited a few seconds to get enough strength to talk.  
  
"Well, I have to admit I didn't expect so much power of you." he gasped. "But like you might see, it might be enough to kill some of my followers, but I am simply too powerful. And don't forget I haven't even got my full powers back..."  
  
Megan stood up too, to keep Snape from falling down.  
  
"Now, I think it's time to say goodbye to the two of you. Lucius, come here."  
  
No answer. Not even a single noise. Snape grinned. "Now you're less courageous, aren't you?"  
  
Megan wished he had just shut his mouth. The glare at Voldemort's face was the most acidic look she had ever seen.  
  
"You fool. Do you really think I would let you get away because there's nobody to stop you? Now I'll kill you myself."  
  
He pulled his wand, and dangerously pointed it from the one to the other.  
  
"Who will I do first?" When there was no answer, Voldemort pointed it at Megan. "Then you'll go first. Would you like to say something before you die? Nothing sentimental please, it will make me lose my appetite...."  
  
"Don't you touch her, Voldemort." Snape said and stepped forward. "It's not her fault, is it?"  
  
Voldemort amused played with his wand. "Of course it isn't, Severus," he said with a faux sweet voice, but almost spat his name out. "But all those people you've killed- they were innocent too."  
  
Snape shifted suspiciously.  
  
"I'm serious. Leave, before Dumbledore and the others arrive."  
  
"Thanks for the advice. I'll just finish this quickly and then find some living wizards who're wanting me as their leader." He pointed the wand at Megan. She turned her frightened eyes to Snape, and then to Voldemort. It scared her even more, so she closed her eyes as tight as she could. She heard Voldemort laughing, and mentally prepared to inflict pain.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Immediately Megan felt the pain. It rushed through her bones, through her head, through her flesh. She writhed in an attempt to make it stop. Of course it didn't work, of course it was useless... She felt the pain becoming worse once she laid on the ground; every touch hurt.  
  
Snape looked at her in horror, and in fury. He ran to Megan, but as soon as he touched her the pain also reached him, and he quickly stepped back. He pointed his wand at Voldemort, and shot a hasty spell at him. Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand, and for a moment Megan could breathe normally again. But Voldemort lost no time finding his wand, and shot Snape into a tree. Voldemort continued torturing Megan.  
  
When Snape stood up again, he let a snake appear in front of Snape. It was not very big, but it wrapped himself around Snape's neck immediately. His lack of air wasn't his first concern; above all he heard Megan's screaming. To Snape's relief the screaming became groaning, which began to die down softly.  
  
He'd stopped. But then he heard the sneering voice of Voldemort.  
  
"Enough playing with you. Say goodbye."  
  
Snape was on the brink of suffocation - but he had to run…. Had to save…. Somehow….  
  
He did the only thing he could do. As he was stuck with the snake, he couldn't pull his wand. He couldn't think of any consequences. He could only do what his heart told him to do. He just threw himself in front of Megan, just when Voldemort spoke out loudly "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
For the last time Megan looked up. A green flash blinded her, but she was still able to see that dark figure in front of her. It was shining very clear, and it was the only thing she could see. She felt her fear disappear, and her worries were gone. She could only see Severus, who was standing up now. But he was shot down by something, and faded away. Megan screamed, and cried, and was suddenly aware of a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and looked straight into the face of Snape. They looked at each other for some moments, and Megan felt herself closing to him. She could see herself reflected in his dark eyes. Her heart melt away when their lips touched each other. Megan felt intense happiness, and tenderly stroked his hair. She moved some distance to take a look at him, but regretted it when Snape faded away again, and the light turned into the dark graveyard.  
  
What had happened?  
  
She stood up, and saw Snape raising himself too. He looked confused, and carefully touched his lips. Megan could see the question in his eyes. There was only one way to answer that. She walked to him, and kissed him again. When they had separated at last, Megan glanced around. A flicker of light, and suddenly Dumbledore, the other teachers and people from the ministry were standing everywhere. Dumbledore broadly smiled at her, with twinkling eyes. But they didn't twinkle very long: Megan had forgotten all about Voldemort. He was now in a fight with a group of at least twenty wizards. Dumbledore ordered a wizard to bring them back to Hogwarts, but Snape walked to Dumbledore.  
  
"Why won't you let me help?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled again, but sighed behind it.  
  
"You've done enough, Severus, thank you. And I think there's someone waiting for you." He looked at Megan. Snape followed his look.  
  
"Alright. But make sure you get the bastard. Let's go." he sighed, removing some blood from his cheek. Megan once again only felt intense happiness when they walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And?" both Megan and Snape asked when Dumbledore arrived on the school grounds. Sweat drops were on the head of the old wizard. He definitely seemed exhausted. His face was still bright, and he smiled. Megan knew that didn't mean a thing.  
  
"Well, there was a lot fighting, and I even got him caught with my self- designed spell...."  
  
"Is he eliminated?" Snape asked impatient. The face of Dumbledore became a bit more serious. He bit on his lip.  
  
"Eliminated, yes, but not for ever. He escaped before the ministry could do that."  
  
Fear caught Megan again. Voldemort still wasn't dead. He'd come back for sure, and take revenge.  
  
"I must say you've done a great job, Severus. The ministry owes you a lot. That powerful confusion spell you used knocked down the death eaters in that area. They'll be arrested and will have to come up with a very good reason to become free again."  
  
They started to walk to the castle. "But there's still one thing I don't understand," Dumbledore sighed. "How could you survive the curse too?"  
  
Megan looked at Snape. Both knew the answer. He would never admit it, but it was love. Megan saw Snape shivering. Probably tired, she thought. But it wasn't that. He shivered by the idea of having something in common with Harry Potter. THAT was the reason. Yes, Megan had a lot more to learn about Severus Snape.  
  
~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~  
  
Okay, that's it for now! It's not the REAL end, though, as you might understand from the last sentence. It's just a beginning. I'm thinking about writing 3 parts, and this is only the first part. Some things about the sequels:  
  
Second part will be with a lot love stuff. No children, HELL NO! That really makes me feeling sick, so don't be afraid that I'll put that kind of things in it. Just Megan and Severus living a happy life, having (well mannered) fun, and so on. Not much drama things in it. I promise I'll keep it interesting.  
  
Third part is with a lot drama and some action involved. Something like the first part, but then different :D Okay, if you really want to know: Things will go bad, and they'll break up. Don't know why yet, but they'll break up no matter what (*evil grin* I like creating relationships, but prefer ruining them). Okay, enough spoiling. If you want to know what exactly happens, I suppose you'll just have to wait till other chapters show up. And thank you all for reading/reviewing my story!  
  
And I want to thank Peeves and MistressofMayhem2005 once again for turning this story into a grammatical better one. 


End file.
